The present invention relates to the new and distinct Manfreda plant, Manfreda ‘Cherry Chocolate Chip’ discovered by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as an uninduced whole-plant mutation in a tissue cultured crop of Manfreda ‘Chocolate Chip’ (not patented) on Aug. 10, 2012. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by shoot tip tissue culture. Both methods of asexual propagation systems have been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.